Firework
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: It's the 4th for Domino City! Everyone is psyched for the picnics, ice cream and the fireworks! Anzu has no one to go see the fireworks with because all of her friends have plans. All except a non-festive Yami. Will the reluctant pharaoh accompany Anzu?


**For those who celebrate it, yay, it's Independence Day!**

**Bandit Keith: In America!**

**Me: Shut up you offensive stereotype. Anyways, since the 4****th**** of July is celebrated because of the United States winning freedom due to the Declaration of Independence and the American Revolution, I decided to do a **_**Revolution**_**shipping oneshot. Ha, get it? Revolution?**

**Polari: That's lame-**

**Me: Shuddup. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! **

_**Title: **__Firework_

_**Pairing: **__Yami Yugi X Anzu Revolutionshipping_

_**Rating: **__M (Warning: There will be a lemon. Not the entire fic)_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, YGOTAS, YGOGXTAS, or Firework. Credit goes to Kazuki Takahashi, LittleKuriboh, ShadyVox, the people who created fireworks in the first place…oh yeah, and Katy Perry too._

_**Summary: **It's the 4th for Domino City! Everyone is psyched for the picnics, ice cream, and the fireworks! Anzu has no one to go see the fireworks with because all of her friends have plans. All except a non-festive Yami. Will the reluctant pharaoh accompany Anzu?_

* * *

><p><em>Do you ever feel like a plastic bag<br>Drifting through the wind  
>Wanting to start again<em>

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_  
><em>Like a house of cards<em>  
><em>One blow from caving in<em>

_**Anzu's P.O.V.**_

I hung up the phone for the fifteenth time after speaking with Yugi. It was the fourth of July, and everyone was busy. I groaned and flopped on my pillow.

_Why does everyone have social plans but me? Otogi and Shizuka are going on a romantic picnic, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik are going to a horror movie, and Yugi, Jou, and Honda are going to have a video game marathon. Doesn't anyone want to see the fireworks?_

Sighing, I got up and went to take a shower.

_Why did this have to be the day that my parents are having a business trip? Seriously, couldn't it have waited till Yami's birthday? Then I would've had him-_

I sighed at myself again. Yami is probably hanging out with Yugi too. I mean, they live together. He doesn't even have the slightest suspicion that I'm in love with him. Even Yugi, the most naïve, figured it out.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep  
>Six feet under scream<br>But no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_  
><em>Cause there's a spark in you<em>

"Well, enough of this moping around! I'll enjoy this holiday by myself! I mean, this isn't the first time! I'll go see the fireworks by myself." I told myself, determined.

I turned off the shower water and marched off to my closet, ready to start the day. I took out a red tank top, a blue pair of shorts, and my white Converse.

_If going to do this, then I'm going to do this right._ I smirked.

_**Meanwhile, in the toolshed…er, I mean Grandpa's Game Shop…**_

"Yami, why are you acting like a PMS-ing girl?" Yugi was asking.

Yami was still in bed, and he refused to get up and take part in any 4th of July festivities.

"I don't celebrate this "Independence Day". We aren't even in America." Yami replied, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"You celebrate Christmas and you aren't even Christian." Yugi pointed out.

"Touché. But wait, neither are you-"

"Anzu called a bit earlier," Yugi interrupted. "She doesn't have any plans. If you don't want to spend eight hours straight playing Call of Duty: Black Ops, then go with Anzu to the fireworks. She'll be _very_ lonely, and need some to _accompany_ her." Yugi smirked, trying to get a message through to Yami.

"Yugi, why are you talking like that?" Yami asked, confused.

Yugi sighed at his mou hitori no boku's obliviousness.

"Never mind. But still, Anzu needs a friend. You don't want her to be _all alone,_ do you?" Yugi asked in a creepy voice.

"That's it, no more hot Cheetos for you, aibou. And anyways, I don't like fireworks. They're loud, annoying, and it just causes even more air pollution than we already have." Yami explained.

"But they symbolize freedom, Yami. Fireworks also symbolize change." Yugi rebutted. "Come on, do it for Anzu. I know she wants you to be with her."

Yami looked surprised. "Really? Why me?"

Yugi was tempted to bang his head on the wall. "Why don't you go with Anzu and find out. Better to hear it from her than me."

"Fine. I'll only go because Anzu wants me to." Yami sighed, getting out of bed.

"Great! I'll go call Anzu." Yugi grinned, hurrying to his phone.

Unfortunately, by the time Yugi called, I was out and about. I went to the store to prepare myself a small picnic meal for when I went to see the fireworks. There, I ran into Seto, who had Mokuba in a racecar grocery cart. We all just stood there, staring at each other.

"Kaiba-?" I began.

"You will not speak of this to anybody." Seto warned.

"Seto-" Mokuba began.

"Quiet now, mommy is talking." Seto said.

"Um…either you just woke up from a Puppyshipping dream, or you had some of Yugi's hot Cheetos." I said, sweat dropping.

"Woke up from a what dream?" Seto asked, confused.

"Never mind. Carry on." I said, running fast out of that grocery store.

Instead, I just went into Kroger's.

_Never again will I go to Wal-Mart._ I thought to myself** (A/N: Wal-Mart bashing ftw!)**.

After returning home, I saw that I had a new message. It was from Yugi. Curious, I pressed play.

_Hey, Anzu-chan! This is Yugi! Don't count on spending the fourth all by yourself. Yami will be going with you to the fireworks this evening! He'll come by your house at six. Then, if you were planning to walk or take the bus, that'll make the trip downtown shorter. Ja ne!_

"Oh, crap in a bucket! Yami is coming? What the hell am I wearing?" I cried.

I ran back into my room and pulled out a denim miniskirt and a black sleeveless blouse. After changing, I ran back into the kitchen and made a picnic meal for two. After that, I only had two hours until Yami showed up. I laid back on the couch and closed my eyes, fantasizing about Yami and I this evening.

* * *

><p><em>You just gotta ignite the light<br>And let it shine  
>Just own the night<br>Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on let your colors burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"<em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own<em>

"Anzu?" a voice said, gently shaking me.

I opened my eyes, a bit groggy. The sight before me made me bolt upwards and scream in fear. Right before me was Yami. He was wearing an Uncle Sam hat.

"I-I didn't mean to startle you." Yami said a bit sheepishly.

I mentally slapped myself for screaming. But…the hat was a bit weird.

"How did you get in my house?" I asked, a bit freaked.

"You left the front door unlocked. If that have been Bakura, it would have been goodbye to your virginity." Yami told me seriously.

Blushing profusely, I asked "What's with the hat?"

Yami adjusted the tall hat and said "When I looked up this holiday, a guy with this hat kept popping up everywhere, so I figured that he was very popular. There was this one image that showed him on top of two girls-"

"Okay, okay, okay, stop." I said quickly. "Did you walk over here with that hat on?"

Yami nodded. "Yes I did. Many people liked it. In fact, this one person took a picture of me and said that he would put it on Facebook…what _is_ Facebook, anyway?"

"A social networking site that is the source for naked pictures of men and women and bashing on Justin Bieber, Hannah Montana, and Sarah Palin…okay, let's talk about something else." I said, sweat dropping **(A/N: That is all you see on Facebook nowadays)**.

"Also, before I left, Yugi told me to tell you something." Yami said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"He said that after the fireworks are over, he said to make sure you ride me." Yami said slowly.

My face looked like a strawberry as I silently vowed to kill Yugi tomorrow. Yami obviously didn't get the double speak behind those words.

"Leave the hat here." I said, taking it off. "Where we are going, we won't need it."

I smiled at my secret love, and Yami stared at me for a moment, an unreadable look in his eyes. But then, he smiled back. I grabbed our food and led him out the door, feeling warm inside.

* * *

><p><em>You don't have to feel like a waste of space<br>You're original, cannot be replaced  
>If you only knew what the future holds<br>After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed_  
><em>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<em>  
><em>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow<em>  
><em>And when it's time, you'll know<em>

I decided that it would be faster if we caught the city bus to downtown Domino. As we sat in the back, I was fiddling with the picnic basket, not sure of what to say. To my surprise, Yami spoke first.

"Anzu, why are the fireworks so important to you?"

I looked up at him in surprise. _That's kind of a personal question, but Yami is a kind person, one of the reasons why I fell in love with him._

"Well," I began. "When my parents weren't so busy long ago, I went every year with them. It's also where I first met Yugi, but Yugi seems to have forgotten about that day. I was only seven, and I wandered off without telling my parents. I was lost, and couldn't find my way back. Then, Yugi Mutou found me crying by the Domino City Fountain. I will never forget that smile and compassion he showed to me as he led me back to my parents. That was a day I would never forget."

I sighed in a dreamlike state as I remembered the good old days. I wish that I could relive them again. Meanwhile, Yami was looking at me in a whole new light.

_Anzu really cares about her friends. I feel really bad about almost rejecting the idea of going with Anzu to the fireworks. She seems like a lonely person nowadays. It looks like we have more in common than I thought…_ Yami thought.

The bus dropped us off at the Domino City National Park, the best place to get an awesome view of the fireworks. The fireworks didn't start until seven, and it was only six thirty. I led Yami up the huge hill where I used to go with my parents. It was considered the Mazaki family's spot. No one else went there but us, but now, it was just Yami and me. I opened the picnic basket and laid

"Yami, I brought a picnic for two." I said shyly.

Out came two plates, onigiri, ham sandwiches, chips, and two colas. Yami's eyes brightened as he looked at the spread.

"This looks absolutely delicious. Thank you." Yami told me.

"It's no problem, really! Consider it a thanks for spending the evening with me." I replied, flattered.

"The pleasure is all mine." Yami said.

As we ate in silence, I searched Yami's crimson eyes for any sign of feelings. Sadly, I'm not Ishizu, so nothing was revealed to me. Yugi says that I'm always so easy to read. How come it isn't plain to Yami that I have feelings for him? At that moment, I wasn't focused on keeping my body upright, and I leaned too far to the right, which began my tumble down the hill.

"Ahhhhh!" I cried. squeezing my eyes shut.

"Anzu!" I could hear Yami cry out.

I thought that this tumble would cause me some severe bruises, but in the end, I felt arms go around me, shielding me from the ground and potential bruises and grass stains. I opened my eyes as we reached the bottom of the hill. Yami ended up on top of me in a very compromising position. His left leg was in-between both of mine, and his right hand ended up on my chest. Both of us looked like full blown cherries as we got off of each other.

_You just gotta ignite the light  
>And let it shine<br>Just own the night  
>Like the Fourth of July<em>

_Cause baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Baby you're a firework  
>Come on let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe<em>

Suddenly, an explosion could be heard from the sky. Yami and I looked up to see the fiery burst of colors hang in the air in an amazing design, but then slowly dissipate.

"The fireworks have started! Hurry, let's run back up the hill!" I cried, grabbing his hand.

While looking absolutely ridiculous, Yami and I ran up the hill, the both of us excited to watch the show. I slumped back on the blanket, out of breath. I looked over at Yami and giggled. Unbeknownst to him, there was grass stuck all over his hair. I scooted closer over to him, and began picking the grass out of his hair. Yami looked at me in surprise, but I just gave him a smile.

_Fireworks also symbolize change…_ Yugi's voice echoed in Yami's mind.

_Is this…what aibou meant by that?_ Yami wondered, a feeling that he has never experienced creeping up on him.

"Wow, look at that!" I cried, pointing to a firework that was shaped like a Kuriboh **(A/N: …wtf?)**.

Yami subconsciously ran a hand through my hair. I immediately stiffened, shocked by his action. Just then, all attention was drawn away when a firework shaped like KaibaCorp's logo blasted into the sky.

"I bet Kaiba made Mokuba ride in that racecar grocery cart as a dare to pay the people for that firework." I muttered, sweat dropping.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Nothing."

_Baby you're a firework  
>Come on let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe<em>

Yami chuckled, and then his hand trailed down to my cheek as he turned my face towards his. I blushed for the millionth time that day.

"Change, huh?" Yami murmured, deep in thought.

"Yami?"

We were broken out of our trance as the big finale of fireworks began. Tons of colorful fire went up into the sky in a blaze of glory.

"Wooooww! This is even better than years past!" I cried, amazed at the sight.

"You know, I was wrong about fireworks. To be honest, I think that they're very… revolutionizing." Yami told me.

"Revolutionary, huh? Was there a war going on inside you?" I asked, only half joking.

Yami looked away, but then looked me straight in the eye. "…yes." he replied, leaning close to me.

"Who are the two sides?" I asked, leaning in closer as well.

"Isolation…and love." he answered.

"Who won?" I asked, my eyes half lidded.

"Love." Yami replied, leaning in all the way.

_Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on show 'em what your worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on let your colors burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"<em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe<em>

_Boom, boom, boom_  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>  
><em>Boom, boom, boom<em>  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>

The final firework that was shot up in the sky was a red, white, and blue heart. As Yami pulled away from the kiss, we gazed up at the fading heart, glittering into the dark abyss.

"Well," I said, giving Yami a small smirk. "I think we should celebrate your victory somewhere not so open."

Seeing what I was getting at, Yami quickly helped pack up our picnic and blanket. We didn't even bother taking the bus home. We just ran to my house, laughing the entire way.

_**Lemon Starts Here**_

As soon as I closed and locked the door behind me, Yami pushed me against the wall, kissing ruthlessly at my neck. I mewled as I wrapped my legs around his waist, and Yami leaned the rest of his body onto me. I clenched my fingers in his hair as Yami began to unbutton my blouse.

Yami then carried me over to the couch and dropped me there. I landed on top of Yami's hat, the hat making a squeaky toy noise. We just stared at each other awkwardly, until I started laughing, tossing the hat aside.

"I guess when it comes right down to it, I have the most control when it comes to what wear." I snickered.

Yami growled as he unclasped my bra. "Not anymore." he smirked.

Yami leaned down and kissed around my right breast, his hand massaging the other. I moaned as his tongue flicked at my rosy bud, and then began suckling. I ran my hands under his shirt and down his back, my nails causing a tingling sensation inside him. While his hand continued fondling my breast, Yami gave me a searing kiss, his tongue snaking out and toying with mine.

I pulled away from the kiss as I proceeded to take off Yami's shirt. He assisted me as he threw it over his head. Then, Yami kissed from my neck down my chest to my stomach, kissing around my navel. I giggled at the feeling, and then gasped as he pulled my miniskirt off. A finger moved past my undergarments, and felt around my slick folds. Soft cries could be heard as he plunged a finger into my nether region. He added two more fingers as he continued to thrust them in and out of me while kissing me passionately.

Then, he pulled his fingers out and removed my lacy underwear completely. Yami kissed around my legs, and then kissed towards my moist petals. He gave it a lick, which made me cry out in pleasure. Suddenly, he flipped me over so I was hovering directly over his mouth. Yami lowered my hips and his tongue got full access to my region. His tongue delved deep into me, and I moaned in ecstasy. He licked and swirled his tongue around, causing me to rock my hips. Yami held my hips still, leaving me completely at his mercy.

Just before I felt like I was going to release, Yami quickly undid his pants and threw them elsewhere. A bit unsure, I began to lower myself onto Yami's member. Knowing that I still had my innocence, he broke my wall with one swift thrust. I cried out in temporary pain. Yami slid his hands up and down my back, reassuring me. After about a couple of minutes, I began to rock back and forth against his member.

After a while, Yami quickened the pace, thrusting his hips up to meet with my thrusts.

_So this is what Yugi really meant by "riding". That's it, no more sex roleplaying video games for him._ Yami thought.

Yami reached up and grabbed at my breast, squeezing them and running his thumb over the nipples. Just before he could release himself, Yami flipped me over again, this time with my backside facing him. Yami reentered me from behind, and began pounding into me at an even faster rate, holding my hips.

"Yami!" I cried out in pleasure.

He was going so hard and fast that my face was pushed into the cushion of the sofa. Not that I minded.

"Anzu!" Yami groaned.

After a few more hard thrusts, Yami shot his load into me, his eyes closed.

"Ahh!" I cried as I slumped forward even more.

Yami pulled out of me and laid next to me, panting.

"Now _that_, was revolutionary." Yami said, smiling at me.

_**Finis**_

* * *

><p><strong>I know, cheesy ending. So, not bad for a second lemon, right? Oh, and did anyone catch the cliché Bon Jovi reference? Well, thanks for reading, and happy 4<strong>**th**** of July! Ja ne!**


End file.
